1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle cup holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
In motor vehicles, housings are normally provided on the tunnel console, between the front seats for example, to put down containers such as cups, holders, cans and bottles, and keep them upright. These housings are open at the top and have a side wall made of a plastic material, of shape and size such as to house the container with a small amount of clearance.
There is awareness of the need to be able to use the same housing for holding containers that have diameters and/or shapes slightly different from one another and to grip these containers in a stable manner, i.e. without play.
To meet this requirement, one or more side arms are normally provided and are pushed by springs to vary the diameter of the space available inside the housing, to adapt this space to the diameter and/or shape of the container that must be inserted.
These solutions are not very satisfactory, basically because they are constituted by a large number of parts and require relatively long assembly times in order to assemble the cup holder.